El descubrimiento del baile
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Final de la trilogia del baile. Y si Harry no se hubiera fijado nunca en Cho pero si en Ginny. ¿Que ocurre con ellos mientras Hermione y Ron solucionan sus problemas? Advertencia Lemon


**Dedicado a un Dragoncito muy especial**

* * *

><p>Harry se quedo mirando como Ron corría en busca de Hermione. Rezó porque después de esa noche sus amigos volvieran a la normalidad. Odiaba verlos así, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, menos ellos dos. Negó con la cabeza y sopeso la idea de ir a ver cómo estaban o simplemente irse a su cuarto a dormir.<p>

Hermione y Ron deberían solucionar sus problemas ellos solos, intervenir podría solucionar momentáneamente la situación pero a la larga volverían a lo mismo. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se frotó cansado la frente. Iba a irse a su cama y a dormir. Iba a hacerlo cuando noto la presencia de alguien a su lado que no quería interrumpirle. Se giro y vio una cabeza pelirroja que le daba la espalda y miraba el baile.

Ginny tras comprobar que Neville estaba bien se centro en Harry. Le sonrió y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Harry sintió como algo se removía en la boca del estomago. Algo ancestral como un movimiento de tierras que arrasa con todo lo que hay delante de él. Hacía tiempo que miraba furtivamente a Ginny cuando nadie miraba, algo había cambiado, no era la hermana de su mejor amigo. No sabía que era aquel sentimiento extraño pero se había vuelto adicto a él.

Y ahora se había magnificado con ese insignificante contacto, su mirada verde se quedo perdida en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos chocolate que le miraban con ternura y algo más que se escondía en el fondo de aquellos ojos brillantes. Algo familiar y a la vez extraño como tu propia ropa cuando la lleva otra persona.

Ginny se fijo en que Harry no apartaba la mirada de ella y el rubor acudió raudo a sus mejillas y sus orejas se tiñeron de escarlata pero no se atrevió a romper el contacto. Su piel se erizó, su garganta se seco y su corazón se aceleró. Otros cientos de pequeños cambios tuvieron lugar en el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, algunos tan pequeños que pasaron disimuladamente sin ser percibidos como la dilatación de sus pupilas. Otros tan grandes que fueron apabullantes para poder concebirlos en su conjunto como la inundación de su sistema sanguíneo con hormonas de todas las clases.

Las feromonas inundaron el aire a su alrededor envolviéndolos en un aura mágica de la que ninguno de los dos quería salir. Su respiración se agitó, los labios de Ginny se entreabrieron y un suave suspiro se escapo entre ellos. Harry sintió un calor abrasador en el estomago que se iba extendiendo en todas direcciones inflamándole como una tea y llenándole de energía y coraje suficientes para lo que hizo a continuación.

Lentamente casi imperceptiblemente fue acercando su cara a la de ella, poco a poco como si el tiempo no fuera un problema deleitándose de cada segundo de dulce agonía hasta que sus labios llegaran a su destino y saborearan lo que tanto anhelaban. La respiración de Ginny se volvió entrecortada incapaz de seguir un ritmo concreto, en menos de una milésima de segundo se sentía morir por qué no llegara ese momento y al mismo tiempo estaba extasiada por esa espera.

Tras una autentica eternidad o un segundo tan escaso que era innecesario contarlo los labios de ambos se juntaron. Lo que sintieron a continuación nadie es capaz de describirlo, fue como el fuego y el hielo, la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal, el placer y el dolor. Era una tormenta en plena ebullición y la más absoluta de las calmas. Sus cuerpos se tornaron en uno solo. Sus labios jugaban una danza ancestral que nadie les había enseñado y que aun así conocían como si fueran auténticos maestros en la materia. Sus manos examinaban cada centímetro del otro con pasión, sin ser verdaderamente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Harry enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de ella mientras Ginny apoyaba sus manos en el torso de él.

En un momento que no supo discernir Ginny entreabrió su boca y se lengua indagó en la contraposición de Harry. Sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente, sus mentes eran incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que en el contacto de sus cuerpos incendiados, hasta que sus pulmones gritaron agitados y ardientes por la falta de aire y a pesar de la protesta de sus corazones se separaron.

Respiraron alocadamente entre profundos y superficiales suspiros. Se miraron con algo en su interior rugiendo encolerizado por haber sido enjaulado de nuevo pero sabiendo que no podrían tenerle encerrado demasiado tiempo. Sus ojos destellaron de pasión, amor y por debajo de esos sentimientos se ocultaba otro como un poderoso leviatán que sumergido en las profundidades solo se podía entrever su existencia pero podía cambiarlo todo en un segundo. Un sentimiento oscuro a causa de la opinión pública pero que no era sino una forma de amor única: La lujuria.

Sus sentidos relampaguearon. Ginny tomo la mano de Harry que estaba posada levemente en su cintura y tiro de él. Harry reacciono en el acto y ambos corrieron escaleras arriba. Izquierda, derecha, un pasillo tras otro y ninguna de las aulas estaban abiertas. Los profesores se habían encargado de sellarlas todas a conciencia.

Al final ninguno era capaz de esperar más y en un pasillo solitario que ni ellos mismo conocían. Muy cerca del séptimo piso se apoyaron en la pared y la lucha de labios y besos se reanudaron con furia y pasión descontroladas. Harry la empujó y la izó entre sus brazos apoyándola contra la pared sin dejar de besarla.

Ginny enredo sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, sus manos rodearon su cuello para evitar que se le escapara ni un solo centímetro de él. La pasión hirvió su sangre y en poco tiempo casi sin ser conscientes de lo que hacían, Ginny le quitaba la camisa de la túnica mientras Harry acariciaba el muslo de ella por encima de la sedosa prenda que era su vestido.

Ginny entre los muchos momentos en los que tomaban aire casi de forma ínfima suspiro de puro placer algo que no paso desapercibido a Harry que se sintió mucho más no supo cómo explicarlo pero la bestia escurridiza de su interior rugió de felicidad. Sus manos se volvieron aun más impacientes, no eran capaces de quedarse en un solo lugar y recorrían el cuerpo de Ginny sin ninguna pizca de pudor o vergüenza.

En un momento dado casi por accidente Harry levanto levemente la falda del vestido y su mano toco el muslo desnudo de Ginny. Ese contacto tan cálido recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry primero al cerebro donde se proceso inundando su organismo de placer y luego su sistema circulatorio envió toda su sangre hacía abajo. Ginny sufrió un proceso mental similar aunque ella lo disimulaba mucho peor, llevaba años esperando ese momento y ahora estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos tenían el brillo de la picardía y su sonrisa tenia la misma expresión. Sus besos fueron ascendiendo mientras los de Harry descendían. Ginny beso la oreja del pelinegro haciendo que las patillas de las gafas se le clavaran en la nariz o se interpusieran en el camino de sus labios.

Estuvo tentada de quitárselas y lanzarlas lejos pero quería que esa noche fuera nítida para los dos y sabía que Harry no veía más allá de la punta de su nariz sin sus gafas. Aunque pensándolo bien ella iba a estar aun más cerca que eso. Aun así se las dejo puestas y empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja arrancándole y fuerte gruñido ronco que hizo vibrar el cuello de Ginny justo donde los labios de Harry estaban formando lo que al día siguiente seria un moratón.

La mano de Harry no se quedo quieta y siguió ascendiendo en busca de una piel más tersa y suave de la que estaba palpando, cosa harta imposible pero que no por ello dejaba de intentar, pronto su mano y parte de su antebrazo se perdió en el interior de la falda. Sus dedos captaban la cálida humedad que manaba de la parte más intima y profunda de Ginny. La joven notaba los movimientos temerarios de Harry pero no pudo detenerlos y de haberlo podido hacer no lo habría querido hacer.

Por fin la persona que había amado toda su vida le correspondía, si se trataba de un sueño no iba a desaprovecharlo y si estaba ocurriendo en la realidad tampoco iba a dar marcha atrás. Hacía tiempo que deseaba que ese instante llegara aunque no tenía esperanzas de conseguirlo. Su mente se levantaba con Harry y se acostaba con Harry, sus sueños eran protagonizados por el pelinegro.

No había instante que no pensara en él de una forma u otra. Podía ser en mayor o en menor medida pero su imagen siempre acudía rauda a su mente. Y cuando parecía que se había librado de esos pensamientos al fin, se encontraba con Harry por los pasillos o en el comedor y vuelta a empezar. No era agradable vivir por y para una persona y que ella no se fijara en ti más que como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pero ella lo aguantaba con resignación y estoicismo.

Hasta ahora. Sus dientes atrapaban delicadamente la piel de Harry dando pequeños tirones. El muchacho seguía gruñendo con voz áspera mientras sus manos en su búsqueda se habían topado con una barrera de tela fina y humedecida. Tiraron de esa tela lentamente hasta toparse con el problema de su propio cuerpo entre un extremo de la pierna y el otro, la bestia de su interior bramó y con violencia rompió la prenda intima pero no la tiro, algo de su razón quedaba y la guardo en el bolsillo.

Ginny sintió el dolor como un latigazo, cuando el elástico se rompió y estaba segura que una marca roja recorría todo el muslo delimitando el sitio donde se rompió. Tampoco le dio importancia pero era Ginevra Weasley y no dejaría eso sin su venganza. Sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry y lo mordió con la fuerza suficiente para que no fuera interpretado como un juego y antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse le tapo la boca con un beso duro y fuerte.

Ahora era ella quien llevaba las riendas de la situación doblegando la voluntad de Harry con ese beso cargado de furia. Sus dientes apresaron el labio inferior de Harry y empezó a retirarse tirando de él hasta que la pareja saboreo el gusto a cobre de la sangre del pelinegro. Ginny le soltó satisfecha y Harry comprobó con su lengua hasta donde llegaba el daño pero apenas era un ligero rasguño por el que habían escapado unas gotas del fluido vital.

Se volvieron a mirar intensamente, a su alrededor podía haber fácilmente cinco grados pero ellos tenían calor, mucho calor. Harry por poco se echa a llorar al ver aquel ángel de cabellos de fuego y ojos chocolate que por esa noche sería suya y que después no podría dejarla escapar, era suyo desde el primer beso que se habían dado minutos atrás. Ginny también sentía lo mismo pero estaba envuelto con la necesidad de que eso no fuera un sueño.

En un momento dado Ginny comenzó a bajar y sus besos se tornaron profundos, perfilando la línea de la mandíbula, la barbilla, el cuello, el pecho salpicado de cicatrices de su primera prueba en el torneo. La túnica de gala empezaba a estorbarle a la joven maga. Poco a poco retiró la pesada túnica negra que calló tras ellos, la camisa blanca la siguió y pronto el torso de Harry estaba ante ella pare recibir sus caricias.

El joven no se detuvo tampoco, aunque poco podía hacer más que sentir el placentero y cálido aliento de su amada en su pecho seguido del tacto suave de sus carnosos labios. No quiso quedarse atrás y sus manos volvieron a la carga y se aventuraron bajo el vestido hasta sentir de nuevo esa humedad cálida y atrayente como un baño de vapor tras un día de trabajo.

Ginny suspiro con un gemido y su cuerpo se arqueo en un espasmo cuando Harry palpó con ternura una zona muy delicada de la anatomía de la muchacha. Sus piernas se estremecieron y se enrollaron aun más fuerte haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y Ginny notara el abultamiento de Harry.

Ginny se mordió el labio ocultando así el grito de placer que pugnaba por salir, La mano de Harry quedó atrapada entre el muslo de la pelirroja y su propia pierna aun notaba mojados los dedos, con parsimonia los sacó de esa presa impidiendo derrochar aquel dulce mangar que había olido desde lejos y que ahora olfateaba con fuerza haciendo que todo ese aroma embriagador inundara sus fosas nasales antes de catarlo ante la mirada atónita de Ginny.

Quedó tan sumamente hechizado por esas mieles de la mujer que ahora se daba cuenta amaba con locura que se retiro de la pared y se deshizo de las piernas de Ginny para poder agacharse y quedar a la altura perfecta para poder catar las mieles de su propio continente. Con presteza levanto el vestido hasta la altura del ombligo, un ovalo perfecto en un vientre plano y blanco como la nieve recién caída. Ginny recuperada de la impresión de ver a Harry lo que estaba haciendo sujeto la tela añil y separo instintivamente las piernas.

Harry puso ambas manos apoyadas en ambos muslos y lentamente como antes lo había hecho con el beso se acerco a su objetivo, había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente para captar todos los matices de ese aroma seductor, su respiración se había vuelto pausada y su aliento hacía temblar a Ginny que soltó su falda y tiro de Harry hasta que este quedo totalmente pegado a Ginny y empezaba a succionar y masajear con la lengua toda la superficie a su alcance. Ginny empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

- Vamos Harry. Nunca imagine que fueras tan bueno en esto.- suspiro Ginny entre gemidos y suspiros.

- Y soy solo para ti.

- Calla y sigue en tu exploración de la cámara secreta.

Harry se sorprendió con esa expresión pero estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo para pararse a preguntar. Anotó mentalmente preguntárselo en otra ocasión. Su exploración se hizo en ese momento más profunda provocando una descarga eléctrica a Ginny que empezó a sentir como su piel ardía como si miles de chispas se introdujeran en ella quemándola de arriba abajo.

Un espasmo le recorrió la espalda hasta llegar al bajo vientre, unos segundos después Harry tosía intentando no atragantarse mientras no seguía a lo suyo sin parar. Ginny en los minutos siguientes sintió esos espasmos varias veces hasta quedar extenuada pero con extrañas fuerzas que le permitían seguir y pedir más. En ese instante levantó a Harry con una mano, le miro a los ojos, le sonrió con picardía y placer y le beso, un beso lento y rápido a la vez. Al separarse fue Ginny la que puso a Harry contra la pared y comenzó a agacharse. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, tan atentos al más mínimo gesto del otro que no oyeron la discusión que sucedía a unos pasillos de distancia.

Una voz femenina pero fría y furiosa se acercó paulatinamente pero sin prisas. El sonido de unos tacones retumbaron en el frio pasillo pero los amantes seguían sin darse cuenta de nada y Ginny ya estaba desabrochando el cinturón de Harry.

- ¡Maldito Draco! ¡Asqueroso rubio presuntuoso! ¡Hacerme esto a mí! ¡A mí! ¡Yo he sido la única que le ha servido de consorte! ¡La única que le apoya! ¡Y cómo me lo paga! ¡Dejándome tirada en medio del baile por culpa de una maldita rubia! ¡Qué tendrá esa maldita reportera que no tenga yo! ¡Es una vieja hortera! – iba exclamando la mujer cada vez más fuerte sin saberse si era a causa de la proximidad o que estaba gritando cada vez más alto. Si la pareja hubiera estado más atenta habría adivinado que era la voz de Pansy Parkinson. La joven Slytherin torció la esquina y se encontró con algo que ni en sueños esperaba ver. Le chocó ver a Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley en esa posición. Durante un instante estuvo tentada de salir corriendo y decírselo a todos para humillar a Potter y hacer feliz a Draco pero después recordó lo que le había hecho esa sanguijuela y tomo una decisión. Haría que Draco Malfoy lamentara el día en el que había preferido irse a cotillear con una vieja a estar con ella. Avanzó con paso decidido alejando todo el asco que le causaba hacer aquello y pensando en que lo que iba a hacer molestaría de sobremanera al hurón traicionero. Llego a la altura de la pareja, Ginny aun luchaba con el cinturón. Pansy se agacho y sorprendió a ambos pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada Pansy apartó de un golpe las manos de la pelirroja y con maestría quito el cinturón de un gesto y tiró hacia abajo los pantalones. Se quedo sorprendida con el bulto que veía, mucho mayor que el de Draco. Ese momento de sorpresa fue el que aprovecho Ginny para apartar a Pansy y mirarla. – Mira Weasley, o la compartes o te quedas sin ella por esta noche.

Ginny miro incrédula a la morena y después miro a Harry que estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella. Iban a negarse cuando se percataron de la varita de Pansy que se balanceaba amenazante en su mano y se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos llevaba la suya en ese momento. Al final no tuvieron más que obedecer esperando el momento oportuno para quitársela. Ginny asintió levemente y se puso junto a Pansy que estaba liberando a Harry de su prisión. Ambas se quedaron mirando como saltaba y golpeaba el vientre del chico antes de pararse frente a sus ojos ansiosos.

Pansy se relamió antes de darle un pequeño pico para saborearla, Ginny se quedo engatusada hasta que Pansy actuó entonces ella actuó rápido y se quedo para sí una parte. Ninguna de las dos quería acercarse a la otra pero era imposible no hacerlo y en más de una ocasión sus labios chocaron, algunas veces por accidente otras apropósito para enfadar a la otra, pero al final ambas buscaban la forma de que sus labios se juntaran con parte de Harry de por medio.

Tras varios minutos de puro placer no solo para Harry sino para las dos mujeres que habían empezado repeliéndose y habían acabado buscándose por el placer cegador de la lujuria que les enajenaba e impedían que pensasen claramente en lo que estaban haciendo. Harry de golpe se puso tenso y mientras gruñía aparto a Pansy y atrajo a Ginny mientras la tiraba de los pelos.

Unos segundos más tarde la boca de Ginny quedaba anegada hasta sobresalir por las esquinas de sus labios, unos hilillos que eran recogidos habilidosamente por la lengua de Pansy que no paraba quieta mientras los dos Gryffindor enamorados llegaban al clímax de nuevo, pero no sería la última vez en esa noche. Pues una extraña rivalidad había surgido ahora entre Pansy y Ginny.

Harry sintió las piernas pesadas, su espalda se apoyó contra la pared y dejo ir la cabeza de Ginny que se separo de él y se fundió en un beso con Pansy en el que intercambiaron algo más que palabras. Harry al ver eso noto como la sangre volvía a alegarse de su cabeza, se arrodilló y paso a formar parte de aquel beso.

Siempre prestándole mayor atención a Ginny porque se sentía estrechamente unido a ella y el monstruo que dormitaba en su interior, ahora despierto, rugía con mayor ímpetu al besar a Ginny. Pero había algo en Pansy que la llevaba a prestarle más atención a cada instante que pasaba. Era la sensación de victoria y regodeo sobre su peor enemigo, ahora estaba teniendo a sus pies a la más fiel seguidora de Draco y eso era algo que hinchaba el ego del joven y no solo el ego. Noto la mano de alguna de ellas apresar con fuerza y delicadeza esa zona tan intima que pregonaba su virilidad.

Antes de seguir adelante Pansy, demostrando unas dotes mágicas muy superiores a las que le veían capaz, hizo que aquel pasillo dejara de existir para el resto del castillo. Sus ojos brillaron, miro de reojo a Ginny y esta le devolvió la mirada como si se comunicaran sin palabras. Antes de darse cuenta Harry estaba tirado en el suelo y Pansy y Ginny encima de él. La pelirroja sostenía su virilidad cerca de su cámara mientras Pansy por su parte estaba acuclillada encima de la cara de Harry que no perdió tiempo al ver que Pansy no tenía nada bajo aquel vestido rojo.

Notó como su mandrágora, así la había llamado Ginny en un susurro ahogado, quedaba cubierta por completo entre poderosos músculos que la apretaban y la succionaban de forma deliciosa. Casi entra en éxtasis con ese primer contacto, Ginny lo noto y le araño con fuerza para impedirle hacerlo, y tuvo éxito. Pansy era mucho más visceral que Ginny y no paraba de gritar y gemir gracias al trabajo de Harry. La morena tuvo que agarrarse a Ginny y viceversa para no caerse por la flaqueza de sus piernas. Y es que Ginny había empezado a ascender y descender lentamente con parsimonia notando como sus músculos se adaptaban a ese objeto extraño. Poco a poco le imprimió una cadencia fuerte y rápida.

Era demasiado para su joven cuerpo y el placer la inundaba constantemente, no pasaron más de quince o veinte minutos hasta que el cansancio pudiera con ella y dejara a Harry para tumbarse a su lado a descansar. Harry gruño disgustado pero se le paso de inmediato cuando Pansy se levantó y se puso insinuante a cuatro patas delante de él. Harry miró a Ginny adormilada a su lado que le sonrió y asintió dándole un pequeño beso.

Harry se irguió, su espalda se quejo por la posición que había ocupado durante largo rato pero no la escuchó, se puso de rodillas tras Pansy, ni se molesto en quitarle el vestido, simplemente lo hizo a un lado tanto arriba como abajo. Sus manos aprehendieron los suaves y jóvenes pechos de Pansy, Harry los notaba palpitantes debido a la excitación de ambos adolescentes. Se dijo a si mismo que el bravo león iba a entrar en la guarida de la serpiente usando la terminología que usaba Ginny que tanta curiosidad y gracia le había hecho.

Entró lentamente casi con miedo, la primera vez con había sido unos minutos atrás y Ginny era la voz cantante que le había dejado en la estacada a la mitad. Por eso no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, aunque parecía que su cuerpo lo sabía a la perfección. En poco tiempo las estocadas eran sincronizadas con el movimiento bamboleante del cuerpo de la Slytherin. Harry vio como la varita estaba tirada en el suelo pero le daba igual estaba disfrutando demasiado. Imprimió más fuerza a sus envites notó como los gemidos de Pansy se hacían más rápidos y en pocos segundos ella al igual que Ginny quedo totalmente exhausta cubriendo la virilidad de Harry con sus propias mieles.

El muchacho se sentía ultrajado al ver como Pansy dejando sus nalgas en pompa se agachaba con la intención de descansar. Lo había permitido con Ginny porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella pero no pasaría lo mismo con Pansy. Viendo aquella majestuosa imagen sus manos abandonaron el pecho de la joven y llegaron a sus glúteos donde se quedaron.

- Draco puede quedarse contigo pero yo dejare mi marca en tu cuerpo, algo que no puedas olvidar por lo placentero que fue. – le murmuro Harry al oído a Pansy que respiraba pausadamente intentando recobrar las fuerzas. Esas palabras la intrigaron pero pronto averiguo a que se refería cuando las manos de Harry apartaban a un lado y a otro y notaba al feroz león a la entrada de una cámara que ni Draco había catado y que no pensaba dejar la entrada a nadie en mucho tiempo. Intento impedírselo a Harry pero este en un golpe seco entró por completo produciendo un sonido extraño y un gritito de dolor de Pansy que no quería transmitir debilidad ante Harry.

El joven siguió sin prestar atención a los gemidos de Pansy. Miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ginny, quien a pesar de los gritos de Pansy ya estaba completamente dormida. La morena se sintió tentada de intentar pedirle a Harry que parara pero estaba segura que no la escucharía y prefería translucir que estaba disfrutando más que él.

Harry seguía arremetiendo sin apartar la vista de Ginny, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, se quedo quieto un instante disfrutando del momento. Luego se levantó, Pansy tardo unos minutos en seguirle pero lo imitó. Se miraron y acordaron no hablar de esto nunca. Pansy recogió su varita espero a que Harry vistiera por completo a Ginny y levanto el encantamiento marchándose sin despedirse.

Harry miro a Ginny con ternura, no se atrevió a despertarla. Se vistió recogiendo las prendas diseminadas por el pasillo y después cargo con Ginny en brazos hasta la sala común. Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda que los miro con simpatía viendo a una pareja que llegaba del baile, sin imaginar lo que había pasado realmente unos minutos atrás. Harry la sonrió con cortesía y atravesó el umbral.

La sala común estaba a oscuras, pero las brasas de la chimenea le permitieron ver la silueta abrazada de Ron y Hermione en una butaca cercana. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y estuvo a punto de ir a felicitarlos pero se recompuso enseguida y siguió adelante. En las escaleras se preguntó que debía hacer siendo la única opción llevarla a su cuarto pues el dormitorio de las chicas estaba sellado para los chicos.

Subió las escaleras y abrió con el pie la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de cuarto año. Miró las camas totalmente vacías. Nadie había vuelto del baile de navidad. Llego a su cama y deposito a Ginny en la cama con delicadeza. En cuanto la dejó allí el cansancio le invadió por completo y sin desvestirse si quiera se tumbó a su lado y se durmió abrazado a ella.

- Te quiero – le murmuro antes de dormirse.


End file.
